Heart Goes Boom!
by The D0ctor
Summary: After messing up in one world can Jeremiah hide his past, can he keep his life a secret, and if so can he make a new in his new life. Can he fill the gaps of his old life with his new one, or will it crash and burn. Rated M for... well I'm sure you can tell. Any and all OC's will be considered. Pretty please review and tell me what I might be doing wrong or right.
1. Could he be!

_**Hey everyone I'm making this fic have perspective changes and will start out with a female rifleman.**_

* * *

 _ **P.O.V. Female Rifleman**_

I always wondered if I was going to be called into battle... This isn't exactly how I imagined it. We were about to be sent out on a suicide mission; the island was completely defended. There was one way to win and that was to give up. How did the boss not know he-no WE- were going to lose this? Well actually, no one's ever seen or heard the boss at HQ. He/she was completely anonymous to us. The boss never gives direct orders; we receive them on a messaging board. We all follow these orders with no complaint, without a second thought. In hindsight, this was probably not a good decision on our part, being as he or she in the HQ obviously didn't know what they were doing. I've said it once and I'll say it again: trying to take down this island was a suicide mission.

 _ **P.O.V. Jeremiah**_

I'm finally home; after today I really don't want to go back to school… ever. I was made a fool of in front of the whole class, in front of her. Oh well, what does it matter; it's not like we would ever get together. She would obviously only go out with kids on the basketball or football team. I mean, who am I kidding, right? I took out my phone -it was an iPhone 6 (I don't know why, but I seem to have this curse with all the electronics I get. I always have a problem with them, as if they hated me) -and find that it needs to be charged even though I only turned it on once and that was for like, three minutes. I let it be and go down stairs to look for food. I was starving, like always. I ran down the stairs, which were covered in carpet like the rest of the house, and looked out the window. Man, it was pouring; I mean coming down like it never had before. I looked away from the window, and headed towards the kitchen.

At least the floor doesn't get cold in the winter or when the A.C. turned on, for the most part. Let me give you a quick background on myself. I'm 5'3", 15 years old, dirty blond, and well, obviously a boy. I live in a two story house with my step-father, who is always on business trips. He's away so often that I'm legitimately surprised that child services doesn't take me away and put me in a "better home". So, I pretty much live on my own; every once in a while there is a cleaning lady, that my dad (which is what I call him; step-dad/father and his name are too way long and I'm way too lazy) hired, comes and well, as I'm sure you guessed, cleans the house while I'm gone. So I'm home alone pretty much 24/7. Oh well. I made myself a sandwich and ran back upstairs to my phone. I turned it on and magically, it was up to 100%. I'm just so done with electronics. I didn't take it off the charger because I know when I do it's just going to drop down to 0, real quick. I started to play the only game that I had, bomb beach… sad right?

I opened up the app and waited for it to load. When it finally popped up on my screen, I went immediately to the one island I haven't beaten yet and started to think up a strategy to deploy my troops. Just as I started to deploy my troops a loud boom of thunder and crackle of lighting came from outside, and the thunder reverberated and shook my house. It gave me a start and I missed the spot where I was going to deploy my troops, so I sighed and tapped the retreat button.

I paid it no mind to it, no worries. It must've just been a sign not to attack the island yet… right? I went back to my home island and desisted to level some troops up. From what I've seen on the internet this last island was difficult and you needed lots of high level troops and lots of support items, but I wasn't worried. Because when I came up with a plan the only way for it to fail is misplacing something or placing it to late or early. I heard another crack of thunder come down and struck my house. I had just barely registered that the power went out, when I suddenly saw electricity jump across my charger cord. I don't know what happened after that, because blacked out the moment I saw the light.

 _ **P.O.V. Female Rifleman**_

I'm very relieved, but not exactly thrilled, with my current situation. We were just coming up the island, the pilot said we'd be there in about ten minutes. Then, just in the nick of time, as we were all hooking up, we were given the retreat order. You could practically feel the palpable tension dissipate from the atmosphere. Unfortunately, right after we had finally gotten to our base island, right after getting back from the most stressful thing of my life, we were given an order to go out and train… Our boss must hate us. I decided to skip training and go into the forest, something I do whenever I just can't handle the situation. I love to walk between the tall trees and feel the breeze… wait, what's that? WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK IS THAT?!

There's this thing laying in the shadows about 10 yards in front of me. I moved closer to see what it was. I had a feeling I should call this in but for some reason I couldn't bring myself to do it. Instead, I continued closer, about 4 yards now. I can start to make out some details, it's a person -a male, more specifically- with dirty blond hair. I keep moving in and I can hear my heart pounding, 2 yards. He's breathing which means he's alive, that's good… I think. 1 yard. I crouch down and poke the guy. When he didn't move I rolled him over. I've never seen him around before… WAIT! Could this be our boss!? I know every person on this island except for the boss. He looks… weird… what are those clothes? Chapter 2 Female Rifleman I crouch down and poke the guy. When he didn't move I rolled him over. I've never seen him around before… WAIT! Could this be our boss!? I know every person on this island except for the boss. Then again, the boss has never left the HQ building, but still... He looks… weird… what are those clothes? They look foreign: a jacket (in summer), and an orange pair of shorts? What is wrong with this kid? Isn't he hot? I shake him a little.

"Wake up kid," I said. I don't know why I call him kid, he looks about my age. He shifts slightly, moving his arm. He reaches up and grabs my shoulder.

 _ **P.O.V. Jeremiah**_

I started to wake up from my horrible dream of embarrassing myself yesterday, and thought, 'I really don't want to go to school today.' I reached up to turn off the alarm on my phone. Instead of finding my phone on the shelf where I usually left it, I felt something warm and soft yet hard at the same time, in my hands. I slowly opened my eyes and looked up. I saw a beautiful woman, with whitish-grey hair, and stunning stormy grey eyes. She had soft white skin that looked impossibly perfect. She wasn't beautiful, she was the definition of beauty.

I looked were I placed my hand hoping I didn't pull an anime protagonist and place it… in a place where I shouldn't. It was firmly placed on her shoulder. 'Oh thank god, I haven't fucked up, yet…' I thought to myself. I looked into her eyes. "Morning," I said slowly as I looked at her face, trying to figure out what she was thinking. Then I cautiously asked, "Where am I?"

"Don't. Ever. Touch. Me. Again." she said with a definite venom and a hint of uncertainty in her voice. She didn't look pleased at all. But her voice was so sweet like honey. (A/N to cliché?)

"Ok," I looked at my hand and realized it was still on her shoulder, so I quickly yanked it back. Then I continued. "I hate to sound like a broken recorder but, where am I?" I repeated myself. She stared back at me, studying me, seemingly anticipating what I'll do next. She opened her mouth slightly as to say something but closed it again without a sound.

"Okay, so I guess you're just not going to say anything?" I said getting up to walk away. "Okay I'm just going to explore this… place, wait wh- oh that's right, your mute." As I turned and started away from her, she got up and followed after me. I looked back at her, "I see, so you won't talk to me but you'll stalk me? Don't bother answering me, since you don't speak and all. It was a rhetorical question anyways." I stated, rather caustically, hoping to trick her into speaking. When she didn't say anything, I figured I didn't work and rolled my eyes at my failure. Oh well, at least I tried. I let out a sigh, I decided to at least TRY and make some small talk "My name's Jeremiah, and I don't really expect you to respond. I don't know why I'm even talking to you, it would probably be more interesting to talk to one of these trees. Speaking of which why is there so many of them?" As I say that, I see a clearing and the beginning of a few buildings.

"Hey, look civilization. I can't wait to see people who will actually, you know, TALK to me," I stated. As I was walking towards the clearing, she grabbed my jacket sleeve. "Didn't you just tell me not to touch you, and here you are grabbing on to me. What's up with that?" I looked down at her with questioning eyes.

"Shut up and listen, I'll only say this once. You stand out to much, you need to change." I looked at her, stunned. She finally said something to me and it was about removing my clothing. Man, she moves fast. Haha, as if. "So what do you propose?" I inquired. She let go of me and made the hand motion to follow her. *sigh* Back to the silent treatment. She started to walk to a building that looked vaguely familiar. When I got closer and was able to get a better look at it, I saw it was an army barrack. It looked extremely familiar, too. Where have I seen that before? I look closer at it; it has blue trim around the top. I looked around at the scenery, was I on a beach? And was that a sniper tower, and a mine?! WHAT THE HELL, WHERE AM I?! I looked down at the coastline of the beach, a gunship? Am I at a marine base? Ugh, so many questions! Why won't she talk to me and answer my questions! I'm so fucking frustrated, and so fucking done. *sigh*

We walked into the barrack unnoticed and she, not talking to me, mind you, went inside. She made me stay by the door while I assumed she was getting clothes for me… Wrong! She came out ten minutes later not with a uniform but with a rifle… pointed at me. "So, why?" I questioned, while gesturing to the gun, "wait your mu-" "Shut up," she snapped, cutting me off, "You're going to shut up and speak only to answer my questions, is that understood?" I just nodded in response, not wanting to enrage her further. "Ok, question one, who are you?" "I already told you, my name is Jeremiah, now put the gun down." "So you aren't the boss?" "I never said I wasn't. Now put, the rifle, down." I looked at her with the deadliest look I could muster. She snapped to attention with a pale face as if she did something wrong, "Please except my apologies sir." 'I see, there's no doubt in my mind now, she's military; I can use this to my advantage.' I thought with an evil grin.

 _ **P.O.V. Female Rifleman**_

Oh shit, what have I done?! Not only was I rude to the boss but threaten his life, I'm so dead. He stared at me for a while, I hope he doesn't kill me. He started to grin.

"Individual," I stayed at attention, "at ease," I snapped into position. "State your name and rank," he said with an authoritative voice. "Name Amber Bones, rank Private First class." I said, my voice trembling with fear. "Don't worry, you're not in trouble. I completely understand, you didn't have a clue who I was." he said with a smile. He looked so sweet with that smile… but something was hidden behind those pearly white teeth of his… wait he's the boss, what am I thinking? I should be more worried about my punishment… But then again, he said I wasn't in trouble, and he IS the boss, so what he says goes.


	2. He said it was OK?

I'm baaack. Hey, sup. And that's it for today's announcements, now commence reading.

Female Rifleman

I crouch down and poke the person. When they didn't move I rolled him over. I've never seen him around before… WAIT! Could this be our boss!? I know ever person on this island except for the boss. But then again the boss has never left the HQ building, but still. He looks… weird… what are those clothes? They look foreign, a jacket in summer, and an orange pair of shorts? What is wrong with this kid? Isn't he hot? I shake him a little.

"Wake up kid," I said. I don't know why I call him kid he looks about my age. He shifts slightly, moving his arm. He reaches up and grabs my shoulder.

POV Jeremiah

I started to wake up from my horrible dream of embarrassing yesterday, and thought to myself, _I really don't want to go to school today._ I reached up to turn off the alarm on my phone. Instead of finding my phone on the shelf where I usually left it, I felt something warm and soft yet hard at the same time, in my hands. I slowly opened my eyes and looked up. I saw a beautiful woman, with whitish, grey hair, and stunning stormy grey eyes. She had soft white skin that looked almost impossible. She wasn't the definition of beautiful she was beautiful.

I looked were I placed my hand hoping I didn't pull an anime protagonist and place it… in a place were I shouldn't. It was firmly placed on her shoulder, _oh thank god, I haven't fucked up, yet_ , I thought to myself. I removed my hand from her shoulder, and looked into her eyes.

"Morning," I questioned. I look at her face trying to figure out what she was thinking. "Where am I?"

"Don't. Ever. Touch. Me. Again," she said with a hint of venom and uncertainty in her voice. She didn't look pleased at all. But her voice was so sweet like honey. **(A/N to cliché?)**

"Ok but, I hate to sound like a broken recorder but, where am I?" I repeated myself. She stared back at me, studying me, anticipating what I'll do next. She opened her mouth slightly as to say something but shut it.

"Ok, so I guess your just not going to say anything?" I said getting up to walk away. "Ok I'm just going to explore this… place, wait wha- oh that's right, your mute." As I got up and started to walk away, she got up and followed after me.

I looked back at her, "I see, so you won't talk to me but you'll stalk me? Don't bother answering me knowing you don't speak and all, it was a rhetorical question also," I retorted hoping to trick her into speaking. When she didn't say anything, I figured I didn't work and rolled my eyes at my failure. _Oh well, at least I tried._ I let out a sigh, I decided to at least TRY and make some small talk "My name's Jeremiah, and I don't really expect you to respond. I don't know why I'm even talking to you, it would probably be more interesting to talk to one of these trees. Speaking of which why is there so many of them?" As I say that I see a clearing and a few buildings.

"Hey, look civilization. I can't wait to see people who will actually, TALK, to me," I stated. As I was walking towards the clearing she grabbed my jacket sleeve. "Didn't you just tell me not to touch you, and here you are grabbing on to me. What's up with that?" I look down at her with a questionable look.

"Shut up and listen, I'll only say this once. You stand out to much, you need to change." I looked at her, stunned. _She finally said something to me and it was about removing and replacing my clothing, man she moves fast. Haha, as if._

"So what do you propose?" I inquired. She let go of me and made the hand motion to follow her. *sigh* _Back to the silent treatment._ She started to walk to a building that looked vaguely familiar. When I got closer and a better look, it looked like, an army barrack. It looked extremely familiar to. Where had I've seen that before? I look closer at it, it has blue trim around the top. I looked around at the scenery, was I on a beach? And was that a sniper tower, and a mine?! _WHAT THE HELL, WHERE AM I?!_ I looked down at the beach, a gunship? Am I at a marine base? _Ugh, so many questions! Why won't she talk to me and answer my questions! I'm so fucking down, so fucking frustrated, and so fucking done._ *sigh*

We walked into the barrack unnoticed and she, not talking to me mind you, made me stay by the door well I think she got a uniform. She came out ten minutes later not with a uniform but with a rifle, pointed at me… why?

"So, why?" I questioned, "wait your mu-"

"Shut up," she snapped, cutting me off, "You're going to shut up and talk only to answer my questions, is that understood." I just nodded in response not wanting to enrage her further.

"Ok, question one, who are you?"

"I already told you, my name is Jeremiah, now put the gun down."

"So you aren't the boss?"

"I never said I wasn't, now put, the rifle, down." I looked at her with the sternest look I could muster.

She snapped to attention with a pale face as if she did something wrong, "Please except my apologies sir." _I see, there's no doubt in my mind now, she's military, I can use this to my advantage._ I thought with an evil grin.

Female Rifleman

 _Oh shit, what have I done, I was not only rude to the boss but threaten his life, I'm so dead._ He stared at me for a while, _I hope he doesn't kill me._ He started to grin.

"Individual," I staid at attention, "at ease," I snapped into position. "State your name and rank," he said with an authoritative voice.

"Name Amber Bones, rank Privet first class." I said with a shaky voice.

"Don't worry, your not in trouble, I completely understand," he said with a smile. _He looked so sweet with that smile… but something was hidden behind that smile of his… wait he's the boss, what am I thinking? I should be more worried about my punishment, but then again he said I wasn't in trouble and he is the boss so what he says goes._


	3. The hope throu a dream

I'm so tired… back to the story, fingers take over for me… ZZZzzz, dam it you human, why are you always giving us these tasks, you use us to do any ways, and now you're forcing us to do it on are own?! Master, just know you won't get out of this Scott free, any way, commence reading.

POV Amber

"Don't worry, your not in trouble, I completely understand," he said with a smile. _He looked so sweet with that smile… but something was hidden behind that smile of his… wait he's the boss, what am I thinking? I should be more worried about my punishment, but then again he said I wasn't in trouble and he is the boss so what he says goes, right?_

POV Jeremiah

 _She was pretty obedient that's for sure,_ "Can you take me to the command building, I kinda got lost well walking around," I said meekly.

"Sure just follow me, sir," she replied in a monotone voice.

"Thanks." I started to study her, she was also studying me. I hope she isn't that bright like everyone else. She started to walk, _CRAP,_ I got lost in my train of thought _, and I need to follow her or I'll get lost for real._ As she walked I looked around and saw that everything had a blue trim? _What's up with this?_ I ran into her almost toppling us both over.

"I-I'm so sorry!" I stammered. She looked at me, appalled, as if I did something wrong. I just gave her a shy smile

"No sir, I'm sorry," she said in her monotone voice emphasizing the last part. Why are people always so judging, why do they always act like this they always just, why am I getting frustrated when she hasn't said anything that usually gets me mad at people, oh yeah, that's right I don't like humans, I don't like anyone, they're all just the cancer of our Earth.

I gave her an extremely blank look, one that completely contradicted the smile I had earlier.

"Yeah, sure." I said with a hint of annoyance in my voice whether or not she picked up on it, I don't know and I don't care.

"We're here, sir," she ounce again said in her monotone voice. I started to walk to the door, I put my hand on the door knob and stopped, she was quiet when she walked, but not that quiet. "You're free to go." I said without turning around. I didn't start to go in until I heard her walk off.

I opened the door to the building and saw a bunk bed with a metal and wood framing, a glass coffee table with a wood framing on a diamond blue rug on a wax coated, hard wood floor, all on one side of the building, and on the other side was a desk with a lamp and a stack of papers on either side of it. I walked in and shut the door behind me; it was a thick, heavy oak door. I'll have to remember that.

Amber's POV

"You're free to go." He says with a hint of something I can't quite distinguish. But the way he said it hurt me more than it should of. _Did I do something wrong,_ I questioned myself; _I hope I didn't do anything to get myself in trouble._

As I start to walk away I hear the door open and as soon as I round the corner I stop and heard the soft click of the door closing. He's hard to crack why can't I guess what he's thinking like I can with everyone else, what ever. _For now I'll just have to tell everyone what just happened,_ "but what if he doesn't want me to tell anyone else?"

"Who doesn't want you to tell anyone else what?" a deep voice said to my right. I look over to a man who was about 6'2" tall, with greasy, dark brown hair and a red head band keeping it out of his face.

"It's something that I can't tell right now Michael, ok," I said well squinting at the late afternoon sun. As I started to head to the mess Michael followed and knowing him like I do, he won't let up about this until he knows exactly what it is. _In 3... 2... 1..._

"Are you sure you can't tell me?" _Fucking called it,_ "Yes," I said letting out a heavy sigh, "I'm absolutely positive, Michael, that I can not tell you what it is that is currently making me think until I am told other wise."

"Whose orders are you under? Everyone knows what happens when they give you stupid orders. So who's the stupid person who's giving you the orders?" _God_ _dammit_ _man, can't he just let off for once, it's not like it matters anyways._

"I'm under no ones orders I'm doing it because it involves a very high ranking officer," I said emphasizing on the very, "and I'm very certain this very high ranking officer doesn't want his or her name out in the open."

"How high of a rank are we talking?" He inquired.

"High enough to out rank us both combined," I retorted. He mad his stupid face when ever something surprised him and he just _'couldn't believe it'_ as he says. Ugh, he so stupid sometimes, but, hey what can you do, he makes up for it in his friendship.

"Whatever lets just get dinner already," I snorted.

POV Jeremiah

I checked my wrist hoping to find my analog watch ticking down the seconds, and there it was, a heavy duty black rubber snake strangling my wrist, _Man I really need to loosen that up._ I dropped my arm after checking the time forgetting to loosen up the watch. _Man its six o'clock,_ **(N/A For those of you who don't know o'clock in "standard time" means P.M. or the afternoon) _,_** _what a day._ My mind slowly replays the events of the past day on how I made a fool of myself.

I shake my head "What's the point of fretting over the past when we live in the present," sigh "and I almost forgot to ask myself where am I, this place looks pretty familiar but I can't quite place my finger on it," I question myself out loud. Oh well, I'm capable of adapting pretty well so this won't be a sweat. This may even just be just a dream.

I walk over to the bed and lay down with my arm covering my eyes, as I slowly drifting into the eternal abyss of sleep, my last thoughts fade into darkness, _I hope it's not a dream…_

 **That's all he wrote sorry for such a long delay. I was suffering from writers block but I'm all better now so I'll try to update weekly from now on, and I hope this chapter is good enough to make up for the long delay.**

 **I would also like to thank those of you who messaged me, commented on the story, followed, and favorited my story. It's really something when I look at them and it gives me a nice moral bust.**

 **\- With thanks and love,**

 **The D0ctor**


	4. The Showing!

**I'm baaack. Muahahaha- *cough**choke**wheeze**cough*. Man that's not what I was expecting at all *cough*. Ouch. I'll quit here before I hurt myself more, commence your reading.**

 _*-Time skip-* 2 hours_

POV Amber

After Michael and I had walked around taking a major detour to the mess we finally got there in _**two hours holy crap**_ , what did we do to waste so much time?

When we made it to the mess hall it was crowded, _this is what I get for delaying so much with him,_ I clench my fist and growled, _ugh, even the thought of him pisses me off, ugh._ It smells like, stake and corn? Every one in the mess hall stopped and looked at us, _that's what they always do and then they go back to eating in 3…2…1…. Huh they haven't stopped looking at us._ As we started to walk to the line I realized that they weren't looking at us but past us.

When I turned my head to look at what they were all staring at as if there lives depended on it, I saw the him, no, it. He's the last person I want to see. The very last thing.

"What are you doing here?" I questioned it with a sneer. He gave me a look of which I can't explain, but just seeing it pissed me off.

"Who do you think you're talking to like that?" He questioned. _Oops! Not good._

Michael got in front of me and in a very stern voice "Who do you think you are getting off like that" _Oh poor Michael you're so in for it know._

"I see so you haven't told anyone yet, Amber?" He asked with a smirk playing at his lips "Well I guess introductions are in order, I am your commander in chief, your five star general, you know your boss." As I looked around Michael to look at Jeremiah I saw his face have a nice, caring, smile, but there was something… behind the smile, something darker. I can tell there is something, something more, then just the smiling face of this boy. And there was Michael again with his _"can't believe it"_ face.

"It's true Michael, he is and please forgive his rudeness sir," I said looking down. With a little smile on my face not because the kid was looking as if he was going to kill someone, but because Michael had the most idiotic look on his face was priceless. But it was gone so after.

 _*-Back track-* 1 Hour_

POV Jeremiah

I woke up with a start, almost jumping out of my skin. _Geez, if it's going to be that bad of a dream then it could be a little less, I don't know, traumatizing._

I blink a bit, remembering where I was. I looked over at the desk remembering I was going to take a look at the stacks of papers on it. I walked over to the desk after finally getting up. Turning on the light as I take my seat, I see a plethora of folders labeled in bold black ink, **UPDATE** , whatever that meant. Well I was going to find out soon enough I guess. I sorted through the folders and stacks of papers not finding what I was looking for, close but not exact. _Oh well, I guess it will take more than that, after all life isn't that simple._ I found out more where I was.

I found a map thankfully well I was looking through the papers on the desk and apparently I was on an island in the middle of the ocean surrounded by more islands. The surrounding islands where marked with over with blue X's the same color as the trim on the buildings outside. As I stared at the map for awhile a thought came to me. _This looks a lot like the map from…, no way nononono._

"No fucking way," I said in disbelief "there is no fucking way, but if that's true, than, that would explain the blue trim on all the houses and the trees."

 _Oh well, I'm a fast adapter, so this will be no problem what's so ever, none._ I quickly regain my composer, _if this is true then I know what I'm doing I think and I'm not dreaming. I can tell this is real._

"UGH! Why does life have be this way, Ugh." I said as I looked through the desk back to the original plan _I hope I can find those personal files._ As by magic there was a set of personal files. As I looked through them I thought to myself, _this can't be all of them._ I stopped looking through them and instead look for a map of the island I was on, _there has to be one of those around here, if the personal files I'm looking for aren't here I guess some snooping is in order._ I found the map I was looking for, _at least I'm not completely screwed haha…_

I look at my watch, "Geez it's been thirty minutes and its around 6:46, and I'm starving," I said I as I looked down at the map in hand, "where's the mess hall, ah, there it is not even twenty minutes walk from here good planning, but I have to say this is much bigger and more detailed than the one I'm used to seeing." I walk over to the door taking one last good look around the room, seeing a dull grey filing cabinet, _I'll look through you when I get back,_ I thought as I opened the door. When I shut it I saw a man looking at me in disbelief. He stopped walking and rendered a hand salute well staring at me with a blank face. But behind that face I could tell exactly what he was thinking, _humans are easy to read even in this world,_ I wave my hand telling him to come over. I quickly look at his epaulets.

"Private, could you guide me to the mess hall," I say looking at him with a smile, _ugh why do I have to smile,_ he walks over and stands at attention in front of me.

"Yes, sir," He says with no hesitation, "rights this way sir."

He would probably kill himself if I told him, no asked him to. Pitiful human. We walked over to the mess hall with not a single word. When we got there he saluted me and walked off. _I wonder how he knew who I was._ Probably because I walked out of the H.Q. as if I ran the place, which I do, weird. As I walked into the mess I see Amber, and some big, man, not very tan black hair, a blue shirt and a very obvious undershirt. As I stair at Amber I see her calculating everyone in the mess as they stair past her and at me, _she must think they're staring at them_.

 _*-Time skip-* 10 minutes_

 _I Walk passed Amber and her dumb founded friend. As I walked passed her I get a little worried that she is seeing passed the mask. I feel a shiver run down my spine,_ _something's not right,_ _I thought as I looked around,_ _there's a lot of people in this room all staring at me._

 _P.O.V. Mystery Person_

 _They seem well acquainted. I wonder if he'll notice me._ _I twirled my fork between my fingers, smirking._

 _ **OH HO. Clify yas batch yas. Now hate me, Love me and review. Pretty plzs.**_

 _ **-With love,**_

 _ **The D0ctor 3**_


	5. Surprise with a side of astonishment

**Wazz appp! Yeah, no bad intro. Welp, I'm back to bring you more anime rev-*people wave through glass* *takes off headphones* Wait your telling me this is the wrong website WTF guys what do I pay yo- Oh right I don't pay you CAUSE YOU AINT EVEN REAL! *Gazes around room* so alone. HA, right antisocial people don't need friends. *kicks rock* maybe. But anyyyy who enough jabber back to the story. ROLL THE TA- oh still wrong thing? Well crap, back to story I guess.**

* * *

 **P.O.V. Jeremiah**

As I walk towards the line of people waiting to get there dinner with a smile on my face, Amber follows behind with the ape slowly in tow.

Oh how stupid he looks, sigh, I wonder if they have any good tea or any tea at all I questioned. As I reached the end of the line everyone gradually went back to what they were originally doing.

From behind me I heard Amber say with a slight sneer in her voice, "You're not going to use your position to cut your way up the line?"

 **P.O.V. Amber**

I was looking at him before I caught myself and looked away blushing, _why am I blushing, why was I staring at him… what's wrong with me?_

I shook my head and looked back at him with a slight disgust and said whit a harsh tone, "You're not going to use your position to cut your way up the line?"

He moved as if to turn around and look at me but stopped saying, "I didn't know you thought so low of me Privet Bones," you could hear the smirk in his voice, it made me shiver with disgust, "but if you insist." He walked out of the line and around the people waiting and grabbed a steaming cup of water and something else I didn't see and put it in the cup. He looked at the cashier, nodded and walked out of the building.

Michael looked at him and said with his mouth open, "If that's the perks of being Head Honcho, then I want in."

"You are so stupid," I said.

"Well it seems someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning."

"Shut up, and no I didn't, he just… just, really pisses me off, okay?" Michael just smirked at me as I said that.

 **P.O.V. Unknown**

I watch as they moved around in the line. _Hmm, maybe I should get closer to them I can't hear what they're saying from here, but then I run the risk of them catching on to me. I know how perceptive the girl is, she's almost caught me sneaking around a few times but the self proclaimed "BOSS" is the piece I don't know about. What and who are you, I want to know?_

I watched them say a few things back and forth. The boy started towards the front of the line grabbing a few things then he left the building. I had silently cursed at myself for getting lost in thought. I excused myself from the table I was sitting at and left for the front door but not before the girl in the line had spotted me. I kept walking and luckily she thought none the less of me as I made my way through the doors to the outside.

 **P.O.V. Jeremiah**

 _Good, they followed me out here I guess they couldn't get enough of my just by staring at me. To bad for them._ I grinned at the thought of how surprised they'ed be at how easily I had found them. I took a long sip of my tea and watched as the person had rounded the corner.

They had almost pass me before I said, "Howdy." The person had jumped clearly startled. She looked at me as if weighting her options.

"Sorry sir I didn't see you there," she said after sometime rendering a salute. I saluted back so she could drop hers.

 _Let's see if my years of training can pull through here,_ I thought as she stared at me. I walked forward and saw here tense up as if to jump out of the way at a moments notice. I then walked around her, towards the information archives on the island. Grinning like a mad man.

 **P.O.V. Unknown**

I'm shaking, not because its cold outside but because of him, I'm shaking in fear because of him. Thankfully he ran into the person in front of me or that wouldn't have turned out well. I can barely stand. I've never felt this way before, because I'm usually on the opposite end of the stick. _What is he, I didn't even come face to face with him and I'm so shaken... I need to report in as soon as I can finally stand._

 **P.O.V. Amber**

 _Well, that didn't go as expected, I really thought he would do something then. Why doesn't he punish me for wha-_ I stopped thinking and slightly blushed after realizing what I was thinking. _Oh shame on you for thinking that way, I know exactly what I meant!_

"What's wrong, you look a little flustered, are you getting sick?" Michael asked with a genuinely considered look on his face, _Jeez leave it to him to be so dull._

I smiled, chuckling a little, "Nothings wrong, I'm not getting sick, don't worry." _He's such a worry wart._ I looked over at the door he left through, _But really why didn't he? Is it because he's my age?_ I groaned outwardly and said, " UGH! This is such a waste of thought processing." I gained a few backwards stares to which I rolled my eyes to. I looked around again hoping to get a glimpse of the person who was watch us earlier.

 **P.O.V. Jeremiah**

I stuck my hands in my pockets only to be pulling out my one and only true friend, my phone. I was a little wide eyed. _I left this at my house, charging, on the floor. WHAT THE FUCK!_ I was trying not to freak out on the outside while on the inside I was the complete opposite. I was in complete turmoil on how I had my phone in my pocket. The only thing I could come up with was the thing that sent me here wants me to know that not only can it move things interdenominational but change the reality of time and space by giving me my phone. _I know what to do now just don't question it._

 _*-Time skip-* 30 Minutes_

As I finally made it to the info. archive I was astounded by not only the fact that I some how had cell reception but how vast this island was and ho big the archive looked from the outside. As I walked inside I was not let down, it appeared from the wall map that there was 30 levels and not only did it go up it went down into the ground. I pulled out my phone, still aw struck that I had it, and took a picture so I wouldn't get lost hopefully. I made my way to the front desk and was shortly stopped by a man and women caring full auto rifles.

"ID please." The male guard said. He worded it as a question but said it as a statement. To his statement I gave a puzzled look. To which he raised an eye brow to his partner.

I quickly regained my composer "Oh, sorry I'm a little tired and miss heard you," I patted myself down to add to my rouse, " And that's not the only thing I messed up I seem to have missed placed my ID." I made a quick worried face and chuckled. _Back on Earth, I would have never been able to get away with this but this place is child's play, wait, aren't I considered a child on Earth even though I'm 15 years old, wow how ironic._

The women guard spoke up and said, "Well either you can come with us and get some rest or leave to your barrack and sleep it off there, what ever you choose?"

"I think I'll sleep it off at my place." I said rubbing the back of my head chuckling lightly.

"Good choose," the male guard retorted. _What an ass, oh well just wait for tomorrow buddy._ I thought with a smirk walking away.

* * *

 **DONE DONE DONE AND DONE. For now. Good bye for now and see you later.**

 **With love-**

 **The D0ctor**


End file.
